Shooting benches are commonly intended to provide a shooter with a place to sit and a surface on which the shooter may support his or her arms when shouldering a firearm (generally a rifle) to aim at a target. Shooting benches at many formal target ranges are often relatively permanent structures not intended to be transported. Or shooting benches that are not intended to be a permanent structures are often quite large and unwieldy, making transport of the shooting bench difficult at best.
A portable shooting bench is desirable for shooters wishing to engage in shooting with the support of a bench rest in a variety of different locations. In addition to being compact and relatively lightweight, it is preferable that the portable shooting bench can be used by either a left-handed shooter or a right-handed shooter. Further, it is preferable that the shooting bench may be adjusted to accommodate shooters having different body sizes. It is also preferable that legs of the shooting bench can be quickly and easily adjusted both vertically and horizontally to provide level and solid support for the shooting bench in differing terrain conditions found at various locations for shooting.